A Promise Called Forever
by dodging words
Summary: He promised her forever, and now all she wanted him to do was keep his promise. ShaneMitchie.


a promise called forever

__

She waits on the street corner, wrapping her arms tighter around herself for warmth. He promised that he would meet her forty-three minutes ago, and she wonders how much longer she will have to wait before the harsh and bitterly cold weather forces her to walk the three blocks back to her house. He promised, though. She tells herself that he will be there, and then she tells herself again when she calculates that a full seventy minutes has passed.

He doesn't show up that night.

__

A phone call the next afternoon informs her that he is so, so sorry, he feels terrible, and he got held up at band practice. She assures him sympathetically that she understands, that it's fine. These things happen, and they can see each other next weekend. It isn't a problem, he is safe and that's all that matters. He says he loves her, he'll see her soon.

The phone call lasts for less than two minutes.

__

She gets a camera, iTunes gift cards, and a smoothie blender for her birthday, but he doesn't call. She knows he's playing a show somewhere on the other end of town, so she doesn't expect him to surprise her like they do in the movies, or to take her out on a special date, or even a gift. She blows out the candles on her cake as her family smiles and cheers and tells her to make a wish, and she doesn't even have to think about it: she knows what she wants, just a call.

But her phone doesn't ring at all during the entire night.

__

It's their one year anniversary, and she doesn't expect him to remember. So when he shows up at her front door with flowers and a present that turns out to be a beautiful necklace and he plays her a song that he wrote for her on the piano, she starts to cry, because she is so fucking lucky to have him and he's everything she's ever wanted in a boy. It feels like the right thing when she sleeps with him that night, his song still repeating itself in her mind and his eyes telling her all she ever needs to hear. It is the single best day of her life and god she's so happy when he tells her he is going to love her for the rest of his life. She doesn't know what could possibly go wrong and the next morning she gets her answer.

The other side of the bed is empty when she wakes up.

__

She is so proud of how successful he and his band have become. She has all his songs on her iPod, promotes the band constantly, and watches all his interviews. She is so excited for him when his band lands an interview on MTV's most watched show. She laughs at all the jokes he makes, thinks about how adorable he looks, and smiles when he responds to questions that she already knows the answers to. The interviewer wants to ask one last question, do any of them have girlfriends? And her heart abruptly breaks just a little bit when she hears his response.

_Nope, I'm not interested in anyone right now_.

__

Her cell phone rings and she is surprised to see his picture pop up on the screen. He hasn't called for a really long time so her heart picks up instinctively because she misses him so much, it's painful. She answers and his words tumble out, he's really fucking sorry because shit happened and he was drunk at an album release party of a labelmate and he slept with the record company exec's daughter and shit it was the biggest mistake of his life. He loves her and please can she forgive him because he doesn't know what the fuck he would do without her. Her heart breaks into even smaller pieces and she tells him she doesn't know what to say right now so she'll call him back later. He lets her go without another word.

And she thinks: she really should have seen this coming.

__

A week has passed since everything fell apart and she doesn't know how to hold herself together anymore. He comes up to her and tells her he really is sorry, and she tells him that it's really her who's sorry and she walks away. But then he's kissing her and she's remembering everything and she really doesn't see how she can walk away again. She tells him if he loves her he will let her go. He lets her walk away.

Because they both know he never really loved her.

__

She learns about his new relationship from a celebrity blog. There are pictures of him and his new Grammy-nominated girlfriend making out, holding hands, dancing at a club. They look so in love and so fucking starry-eyed that it's all she can do to stop herself from hurling all over her keyboard. She knows he's probably promising all the same things to this girl, comforting her with all the same words, singing her all the same songs. And she's probably falling for it too, because he's the best liar she knows. But then again, he's the best everything she knows.

The rain pours down harder, drowning out her tears.

__

_it rains when you're here, __and it rains when you're gone.  
__cause i was there, when you said forever & always,  
__you didn't mean it, baby. _

__

**note: I know that was really short, but I figured it worked out best that way. For everyone who's curious, I just started this new account on fanfiction and I'm experimenting with different writing styles. I'm already working on a multi-chapter drama for the Camp Rock fandom centering around Mitchie, along with other oneshots, so keep an eye out for that ;)**

**Review and subscribe if you'd like to see more! (:**


End file.
